Galvan Prime
Galvan Prime is the home world of the Galvan, Azmuth, and Albedo. History Millions of years ago, a meteor struck Galvan Prime and destroyed most of the Omnivoracious who were the predators of the native Galvans. Any remaining had continued to roam, but died due to the following change in climate on Galvan Prime.After their predators gone extinct Galvans started to repopulate the planet and became the most primitive species of the planet they became technological experts over the years of development and now they are known to be one of the most smartest beings in the Milky Way Galaxy although the planet was destroyed by Highbreeds during their invasion it was recreated by the First Thinker Azmuth naming it Galvan Prime Mark 2 In the game Galvan Prime is being attacked by Vilgax and Eon's army. Galvan Prime's Main City Galvan Prime is mainly a barren planet where other life forms thrive the Galvans created a city for all of them to live together in harmony as Galvans are very small in size it is no difficulty for the entire population to live in one particular city this is where all Galvans settled down they have buildings to live in they also have their labs where they perform their experiments and invent new and advanced technology. Under the city The Galvan are an amphibious race born in a great lake under the Main City. The Galvan built their city above this lake most likely to take care of their young. Plumber Training Camp This is where young Galvan are trained to be plumbers. They under go required combat training but one has to under how going though combat training would help them against larger opponents like humans. Azmuth's Tower this is the laboratory of Azmuth the First Thinker it his home where he currently lives in with his father it is the most tallest building of the main city and is located at center of the city it also acts as the last line of defence for Galvan Prime Azmuth has hired the best scientist to work here along with him and help him in his experiments. Galvan Historical Museum It is a museum on Galvan Prime where all the important artifacts historical technology and fossils of extinct species like Omnivoracious are kept it is used for educational purposes by archeologists scientists and teachers to teach students about different things it is were Malware was kept when he was petrified by Feedback but when Vilgax planned to attack on Galvan Prime with Albedo he stole his body to create his Malgax suit when Vilgax was left petrified after his vicious battle with Ben Malware slowly came out of it alive. Outside of the Main City Galvan Prime appears to be mostly water with many mountains peaking out. There also appears to be many swamps on the planet too. Galvan B Galvan B is the home world of the Galvanic Mechamorphs. at first it was just like moon of Earth barren with no atmosphere no climate no seasons but during an experiment by First Thinker Azmuth in order to make it inhabitable using the Helix he created it resulted in giving birth to the life forms called Galvanic Mechamorph which posses technology and advances it for their use Azmuth thought it will be the best for all to let them have the planet and in turn Galvanic Mechamorph will help Galvans in assisting them in their tasks with help of Galvans their was an entire civilization of Galvanic Mechamorphs in just days although Galvan B was destroyed once by Malware it was quickly rebuilt in hours and now is a peaceful planet. Galvan B's City The Galvanic Mechamorphs have used their incredible abilities to colonize their entire world. They have built incredible structures everywhere on the planet. Helix Chamber The Helix Chamber contains the powerful piece of Galvan technology that brought both the planet and it's inhabitants to life. The Helix also holds all of Galvan B together. If it was broken or damaged then Galvan B would be destroyed. However the Galvanic Mechamorphs have the power to reform their world by merging all of their kind together. Category:Locations